Stay A Little Longer
by animebooklover14
Summary: Sherlock's mind is racing and he hits the call button on his phone before he realizes he's done anything. A worried John rushes over to see what is wrong.


He looked down at the phone in his hand. His finger hovering above the call button. He didn't want to hit the button. He knew what it meant. The flat felt alone, empty, not like how it did when _he_ was there.

His finger hit the button before his brain had time to process what was going on. The ringing was what he heard first. Once, twice, a third time, then a pause. He held his breath as he put the phone closer to his ear.

"Sherlock?" he heard the voice on the other end. He didn't respond. A few more seconds went by, "Sherlock? Are you there?" The voice on the other end started to panic slightly. Maybe panic wasn't the right word Sherlock thought. John doesn't panic. Not often. Then again what word would one use besides that when hearing that tone coming from the other man. "Can you tell me where you are?" Sherlock still didn't respond. He was at a loss of words. Not sure of what to really say. At a loss at why he actually called. "This isn't like you. What's going on?" A rustling noise could be heard on the other end of the phone. Sherlock was suddenly jolted from whatever thought he had at the sound from the other side of the mobile.

"What are you doing right now?" he finally spoke. The voice on the other end let out a sigh.

"You tell me you bloody bastard." Sherlock smirked slightly hearing the other man calm down a little.

"Well obviously by your voice you were not asleep despite the late hour. The rustling noise that was heard only a few moments ago was probably you grabbing your jacket and putting it on."

"Excellent deduction as always. Now, I'll be over in 15 minutes." The voice hung up. Sherlock looked at his phone. For a moment he was slightly surprised but then again he knew he really shouldn't have been. John had always surprised him in little ways. He could never fully predict what the doctor would do. Sure he knew roughly what he would do but it wasn't the same as other people. Other humans he knew exactly what made them tick and how they would react. John, not so much. He set his phone down near his chair and went to the kitchen to make some tea.

True to his words 15 minutes later John came walking into the flat. It didn't take the shorter man more than a moment to see the detective. He walked to the couch that the man was sitting on and noticed the cup of tea on the table. With Sherlock already holding a cup in his hand John picked it up, taking a sip as he sat down. A small smile graced his lips as he realized that this was something that the other man normally did not do.

"Thanks," he muttered softly. The detective didn't reply. He didn't even seem to notice that the other came in. Silence came over them it wasn't an awkward silence, or even a calming one. But more of one where there is something to say but you have no idea what. John took another drink of tea and set his cup down moving just a little closer to the taller man making sure to look at him. "What was that call about?"

"Only a moment of weakness…"

"The great Sherlock Holmes had a moment of weakness," John chuckled as Sherlock looked over at him. "I never thought I'd live to see the day."

"It only seems to happen when I think about someone in particular."

"Oh…I see" John looked down from the silver green eyes. He could swear they could see right through him. That they knew everything about him. He'd get lost in them if he let himself too.

"Why did you come?"

"You called didn't you?" John answered looking at his tea cup. "That's how this works isn't it? You call, I come running after no matter the danger. God knows what mess you'd get yourself into if I wasn't around to keep an eye out for you. It hasn't changed and it won't. I told you already. Once I'm married we'll still do that."

"Don't make promises that you cannot keep John." Between Mycroft and everyone else babbling about how things will change Sherlock for once wasn't as confident in what he thought alone. He did not know this outcome and for once it scared him slightly. Even if he wouldn't want to say it out loud.

"I don't brake promises to those who are important to me."

Sherlock hadn't taken his eyes off the man next to him. But something inside him exploded. He realized then why he couldn't shake this fear of John leaving. Of why he didn't like to be in the flat alone. How when he was out on cases solo he still ended up talking as if John was still there. He knew back when he faked his death that the main reason was to protect John above all else. The others where important to him, in a way, but John was who he needed to protect. Now he realized why he was hurt after learning John wasn't at Baker Street when he returned two years after the "fall".

Without saying another word Sherlock moved fast. He pushed John down onto the sofa and kissed him. This wasn't a gentle kiss. No this kiss was hard and fierce. Full of unknown emotions to the detective but he was sure John would figure them out.

For a moment John did nothing. But after a few seconds for his brain to catch up he kissed back. Not as fierce and rough as the other man but all the emotion was there. John knew he had loved this man. But he was getting married in just a few days, to a woman whom he also loves just in a difference way.

Sherlock is the first to break away. Just pulling back enough to look at the face of the man he had grown to trust and confide in so much. "Not good?" he asked as he could see the thoughts spinning in the doctor's mind. The other kissed back, but isn't that a normal reflex when one is kissed?

John let out an airy laugh. "You know for a genius you're a bloody idiot right?" He set one hand on the younger man's cheek. They really needed to talk about what happened. They need to talk about what will happen now. But-

"Stay a little longer tonight John."

That was all the other needed to hear for now. They could always figure the mess out in the morning.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. This has been my first story in years. It feels good to write again. I got the inspiration from a song called "Stay A Little Longer" by Brothers Osborn. I don't own the song that inspired me or Sherlock. I was just happy to play around with the characters a little bit.**

 **I know this story isn't the best but it would mean the world to me if you'd review it. Thank you!**


End file.
